Aurora Black Panthers Baseball
This was the Article of the Week for the week of 2/11/07. For Alec's Board 8 Baseball League, see Board 8 Baseball League The REAL Board 8 Baseball League is a video game simulator off of a Super Nintendo game called Super Bases Loaded 2, it is ran Dr Pizza, which began originally on October 9, 2006. On January 21st, 2007, Dr. Pizza lost all his files and decided to cancel the league after the 60th game of Season 1. However, on May 27th, 2007. Dr. Pizza came back to Board 8's entire community with a shocker. The league returned, but the enjoyment was short lived however as the 2nd season ended with just 9 games. Dr. Pizza revived Board 8 Baseball again for a 3rd season, The announcement was made on March 11th, 2008. But once again on July 6th, 2008, Dr. Pizza announced, "Board 8 Baseball is dead." in a comment on a Youtube video. Season 3 went on for 28 games. The final game was a loss, to the Peoria Sharks, the score was 6-4. However Dr. Pizza decided to continue the project and announced its return in early August of 2008. But finally Board 8 Baseball died in the Summer of 2008 for good. The reason behind it was due to the fact that Dr. Pizza had no desire to finish it, after the way his baseball players were starting to treat him. Then, on February 13, 2010, another surprise. After almost two years of total stagnation, Dr. Pizza came back once again and announced that he was going to run a Season 4. Exactly two weeks later, on February 27, the first two games premiered. Both were losses, but the board was very excited to have the league back. It is unknown what happen to Season 4 and why Dr. Pizza quit. (Dr. Pizza was probably just fed up with making videos) The name was changed because of Alec's own version of Board 8 Baseball, and also because people not from Board 8 have joined the team for the new season. The league was resurrected on January 6th, 2013 for a 5th season, after taking a 3 year Hiatus, he returned, he is running a 162 schedule on Youtube currently. =Hall of Fame= Inducted during Season 1 DRAGON - December 1st, 2006: This guy hit monster homeruns like a madman. SWIFT - November 27th, 2006, Removed from Hall of Fame on January 6th, 2013 and placed in the Hall of Shame for his harsh words towards Dr. Pizza. WIGS - February 12th, 2007: Because he's Wigs damn it! He was a fast runner too. But shad was faster. Inducted on January 21st, 2007 These players were inducted because of their big rolls they played for the team. And because the league was cancelled on this day. COKES, Because he would throw the ball faster then Sonic The Hedgehog could run. CHRIS, What didn't he do?! DARUNA, Removed from Hall of Fame on January 6th, 2013, and was placed in the Hall of Shame. DP, Because he helped post stats for the games. EXTHA, Because he KO's the batters with K's KEGGER, Because he could always hit a home run drunk. MR X, He played a great role as a pitcher. LEVEL6 *Now known as LEVEL7, because he took it to the next level* , Because of the insane throws he was able to do from Right Field, and get many people out at 1st Base because of it. PIZZA, Because he created the fucking league! :D SWIRL, For his awesome epic relief pitching maneuvers. WARTHA, Because he's awesome. Inducted on March 11th, 2008 COBAIN, Because you got served. SHAD, He couldn't hit worth a shit, but when you needed someone to run like hell, this guy would save your ass. And he did quite a few times. SHINE, NINTENDO SIXTYFOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! MUFFIN was also inducted, but was removed on December 11th, 2008, due to him poking fun of his autism. Inducted during Season 3 CLOWNS - April 2nd, 2008: Come on man, he was the only player to play in all 3 season and not be in the Hall of Fame*, even though he's not a starting pitcher anymore, but remember in Season 1 when he was? Dear god.. he was throwing them balls faster then hot pancakes. No clownin' around either. *Except LOU, but he sucked anyway. Inducted on January 6th, 2009 MADDOG - When you can smoke pot at 2nd base, and still play baseball, you deserve something on Board 8. So here's to you for one of the most funniest and random moments on the team's history, and had a not so bad Batting Average as well. WHAT MY NAME IS!? MADDDOGGGGGGG! SEP - MR. CLUTCH, Need a Pinch Hitter who would knock a ball out of the park? this guy would do it, almost EVERY game, the Greatest Pinch Hitter the team has ever had. SHADOW - When Wigs and DP became shadows of there former selves, a Shadow of something else emerged, and had a Batting Average over .400 the whole 3rd season. and was a big reason we won the games we did win. =Hall of Shame= ERIC - August 21st, 2008: Just watch a game that Eric pitched in, plus the fact he literally flames me on Board 8. gave him the dishonor to be the first of his kind. *Well Muffin was kinda first, but at least he COULD pitch.* SWIFT - January 6th, 2013: Complete scumbag, was inducted in the Hall of Fame, but once he bashed me and judged me, calling me trash and a pig. When I asked Board 8 if they remember me, he goes "im pretty sure the board remembers you. once every month or so a video of you is posted where many laughs are had. and not because you're funny." "I never said I was perfect. But I can tell by watching your videos and seeing your house that you're literally a waste to society. So, yeah you're a wacko and he's perfectly right to say it. Eat the truth instead of coming here for epop when you're a friggen wacko." Then boasts about himself going "to be fair I haven't gone to the max level of combatives yet, so I'm not Solid Snake or anything dumb. But yeah, some bumbling buffoon like this oaf isn't going to get the best of me." To bad you didn't get killed overseas. Would of done the country a favor and made us proud. DARUNA - January 6th, 2013: Made fun out of my Father. You don't disrespect my family. REVA - January 7th, 2013: Called the police aka Pigs on me once, aparently because I threaten some chick. Mind your own business cumstain. =Other Players who once played in the league, but made no big impact for the team= ACTJEF, ALEX, BARNEY, BBD, CHAOS, DEREK, EARTH, F1, HILFAN, HOBO, JAVMAN, KAIN, KBM, MAJIN, MEOW, MOLEY, JACK, KRAID, LADIES, LOGIC, LOU, NEE, PIKA, POINT, SENSI, SHANE, SILVER, SMOKY, SNX7, STEVE, TBONE, TOM, TLO, VLADO, ZACK, ZERO =Schedule/Results= These are the results of past Black Panthers' matches, clicking the match number will bring you to the match video, clicking on the score will bring you to the game stats. Thanks to DP & WIGS for all game stats! * Season 1 - B8BL_Season_1_Schedule/Results * Season 2 - B8BL_Season_2_Schedule/Results * Season 3 - B8BL_Season_3_Schedule/Results * Black Panthers Stats: Season 2 & Season 3 Category:B8BL Category:User Projects Category:Article of the Week winners